Kelas 10-F
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Kelas 10-F adalah tempat dimana murid-muridnya mempunyai kemampuan atau bakat masing-masing, dan Ichigo salah satu murid kelas itu, anak jenius yang IQ nya diatas 200. Inilah kelas 10-F ... Mereka tidak terlalu kompak dan kebanyakan cuek semua. Padahal sudah 4 bulan sejak mereka masuk SMA, apakah mereka akan segera akrab? (Many characters inside, bisa req chara juga)
1. Chapter 1

Semua orang pasti melakukan kesalahan, mereka juga akan mengalami kematian. Mereka hanya harus berani menghadapi kenyataan. Mereka juga sudah digariskan oleh sesuatu tak terlihat bernama takdir.

Inilah kisah murid-murid dari kelas 10-F, guru tidak sengaja memasukkan mereka semua kedalam kelas yang sama. Benar-benar menakjubkan, karena… Dikelas ini masing-masing anak mempunyai bakat, talenta dan kemampuan masing-masing.

**.**

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo, tapi yang bikin fanfic ini adalah saya, KitoUsagiBianca.  
Saya hanya meminjam karakter Bleach.**

**.**

Rate** K+**

Genre** : Tragedy, Supernatural, School Life.**

Warning** : Typo masih betebaran, Ceritanya mungkin masih alur kecepetan dan karakter agak OOC, Saya juga mohon minta krisar atas cerita ini dikotak review, atau PM saya juga boleh ^^ dan Kalau ada yang bingung dan tidak mengerti bisa tanya saya…**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

"Lihat dia, baru masuk SMA tapi sudah jenius begitu!" Abarai membisiki Ishida yang duduk disampingnya. Ichigo mendengar kata-kata Renji Abarai dengan jelas, Renji Abarai si paling jago olahraga membisiki Ishida Uryuu, yang kabarnya bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang.

Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan guru panjang,lebar,jelas, dan padat dengan santai. Setelah Ichigo selesai berbicara, Abarai tampak angkat tangan.

"Maaf, saya tak mengerti, bisa tolong diulangi?" Abarai bertanya sambil senyum lebar.

Lalu, terdengar suara orang yang sedang menguap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Toshiro Hitsugaya? Orang ini kabarnya bisa memprediksi masa depan. Tapi Ichigo tidak percaya sebelum dia melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Abarai memang paling jago dibidang olahraga tetapi soal mata pelajaran dia sangat super duper ultra bodoh.

Rukia yang duduk paling kiri belakang samping jendela malah asyik menggambar Chappy, maskot entahlah kelinci atau beruang. Ichigo tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Yah, beginilah kelas 10-F, anak-anak yang lain juga kebanyakan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Sudah bulan ke 4, anak kelas 10-F rada-rada cuek dan tidak peduli.

Mungkin lebih baik diceritakan satu persatu ya?

Hmm, dikelas 10-F ini. Ada Ichigo Kurosaki, manusia paling jenius. IQ nya diatas 200. Olahraganya juga mampu menyaingi Abarai, tetapi sayangnya Ichigo lebih banyak malasnya.

Ishida Uryuu, orang ini bisa melihat masa lalu dan Ichigo yakin Ishida sudah mengintip masa lalunya. Karena saat mereka sedang berbicara atau ngobrol mengenai perempuan, Ishida tiba-tiba berkata dia minta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpa ibuku.

Ada Toshiro Hitsugaya, katanya dia bisa membaca atau memprediksi masa depan, tetapi Ichigo tidak percaya karena Toshiro terlalu pendiam dan tak pernah membahas masa depan.

Ada pula Rukia Kuchiki, nilainya diatas rata-rata dan terkadang terlihat seperti berbicara sendiri, Juga jago bahasa asing. Yah seharusnya kalian tahu maksudnya, Rukia Kuchiki adalah anak Indigo. Dia terkadang berbicara sama orang yang baru-baru meninggal, tetapi kelas 10-F tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu meskipun terkadang mereka merinding abis. Oh iya, dia juga pintar melukis.

Orihime Inoue, ehem, makannya agak aneh sih, tapi dia ini _Earth Angel_. Ada pula Hinamori Momo sang _Crystal Child _atau _Rainbow child_ dan NozomiKujo yang kerjanya minum terus karena dia adalah _incarnated merpeople. _Dia juga ratunya bernang. Tak lupa Yasutora Sado yang akrab dipanggil Chad! Dia bisa membaca karakter orang-orang, serta sedikit memprediksi masa lalu dan masa depan. Serta… Masih banyak anak-anak lain berkemampuan khusus dari kelas 10-F.

Kelas 10-F… Meski murid-murid kelas ini begitu jago, mereka tetap saja kurang kompak…

Kalau ada lomba olahraga atau semacamnya, untuk solo seperti atletik, berenang dan sebagainya mereka nomor satu karena kemampuan masing-masing, terutama Renji.

Tapi kalau sudah masuk estafet, mau itu berenang, atletik atau kerjasama seperti basket dan sepak bola, mereka yang tidak terbiasa kerja sama bakalan kacau. Cuma 2 orang yang bisa diandalkan dalam kerja kelompok … Yaitu Hisagi Shuuhei yang memiliki kepintaran Intrapersonal dan Interpersonal dan Yasutora atau Chad yang bisa membaca karakter orang.

Ichigo mulai bosan dengan pelajaran dan Renji yang terus bertanya seperti 'Apa itu?' , 'Kenapa begitu?', 'jelaskan ulang dong, Pak!' dan sebagainya….

Ichigo lalu berdiri, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dia keluar kelas diikuti oleh Rukia Kuchiki. Tapi Ichigo tidak menghiraukannya. Lalu Toshiro angkat tangan . "Izin ke toilet, Pak" Kata Toshiro lalu lari.

Pak guru tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa kalau Ichigo keluar, Mau gimana lagi? Pak guru tahu Ichigo adalah anak jenius yang _know it all._ Rukia juga nilainya selalu diatas rata-rata. Pak guru mengangguk sambil melihat Toshiro. Pak guru lebih memedulikan Toshiro yang sebenarnya… Pura-pura ke toilet.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?" Tanya Ichigo –iritasi- dengan keberadaan Rukia dan Toshiro dibelakangnya. Rukia diam, sementara Toshiro …

Toshiro memasang wajah datar. "Aku bosan dengan pelajaran tadi" Katanya dengan santai lalu menguap, sepertinya sama dengan alasan Ichigo keluar. "Tapi aku masih lebih baik berkata ke toilet"

"Bohong itu dosa" Kata Ichigo datar. Mereka bertiga menuju ke atap.

"Tidak usah sok suci, Jeruk" Timpal Toshiro.

Telinga Ichigo bergerak sedikit. Jeruk katanya? "Diam kau anak SMA tapi udah beruban!" Seru Ichigo. Toshiro ingin marah tapi Ichigo mengacuhkannya. "Kau sendiri kenapa?" Ichigo melirik Rukia.

"Aku penasaran dan diatap ada seseorang yang memanggilku, sepertinya penting.. " Kata Rukia dengan tetap berjalan dengan santai.

Toshiro dan Ichigo bingung. "Memangnya siapa yang memanggilmu?" Tanya Toshiro.

Rukia berpikir dan diam sejenak …

"Anak kecil kok, tapi dia meninggal sebulan yang lalu dan belum ditemukan, katanya dia ingin menyampaikan pesan padaku agar aku memberi tahu orang tuanya. Dia meninggal dekat SMA ini kok" Kata Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Toshiro.

Ok, itu menjelaskan semuanya. Ichigo dan Toshiro berpelukan karena takut dan mereka mulai merinding mendengar apa yang dijelaskan oleh Rukia. Lalu… Akhirnya sampailah mereka di atap …

Angin berhembus, sepi sekali.

Ichigo lalu mulai mencari tempat yang nyaman dan dingin. Ichigo pun berbaring, menutup matanya berusaha untuk tidur. Sementara Toshiro asyik menikmati langit dan awan-awan. Mungkin rasa kantuk Toshiro sedikit hilang … Rukia.. Rukia ada di pojok, sepertinya Rukia sedang melihat sesuatu.

"Oh begitu" Kata Rukia. "Baiklah, beritahu aku nama orang tuamu… Aku akan menyampaikannya". Rukia lalu mengangguk. "Ah? Mereka berdua temanku, orang baik kok" Kata Rukia lagi. Ichigo dan Toshiro mulai merinding, tapi mereka berusaha cuek.

_Rukia seperti berbicara sendiri_, pikir Toshiro. "Hmm, jadi kau akan pergi sekarang ya?" Tanya Rukia. "Baiklah… Selamat tinggal, aku janji akan menyampaikan pesanmu pada orangtuamu," Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya? Aku gak bisa tidur tau'" Tanya Ichigo, berbalik, membelakangi Toshiro dan Rukia. Rukia bilang sudah kok… "Hmm, jadi kenapa anak kecil itu?" Tanya Ichigo, sebenarnya dia orangnya peduli kok, Chad pernah memberitahu Rukia soal karakteristik Ichigo.

"Dia tidak sengaja terbunuh saat bangunan ini, … Sekolah ini maksudnya. Lalu ada bapak-bapak yang menyembunyikan dia di suatu tempat karena takut disalahkan, karena bapak-bapak itu bekerja memperbaiki sekolah ini. Anak itu meninggal sebulan yang lalu, juga korban pelecehan seksual dari bapak-bapak yang bekerja disini waktu itu."

Jelas Rukia, sementara Toshiro dan Ichigo hanya diam….

Mereka mengerti. "Oke. Kau jangan lupa janjimu padanya," Kata Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum kecil. _Tentu saja _batin Rukia dalam hati. Toshiro juga tersenyum.

Yah, intinya mereka bolos. Kira-kira seperti itulah keseharian anak-anak kelas 10-F, masih ada perjalanan panjang yang menunggu mereka didepan sana …

* * *

**Author's note : **

… **AIHHH, Saya kok jadi suka bikin penpik di fandom BLEACH ya ? .  
… Hehehe… Yaudah, tunggu chapter 2 nya ya? Ya? Ya ? #maksa #dor!  
… Ano ne, kalo ada krisar atau hal yang tidak dimengerti bisa review atau PM ^^ makasih ! All views, reviews, favorite and follows are appreciated ! Thank you udah baca sampe sini ! ^_^**

**Jaa ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Setiap manusia memiliki kemampuan masing-masing, tidak usah sedih kalau kemampuan yang kau miliki tidak sesuai dengan kepribadianmu misalnya, atau kau memiliki kemampuan yang sebenarnya tidak kau inginkan. . .

Tuhan menciptakan kita dengan alasan baik, semua orang hidup ada alasannya. Mereka juga harus pandai dalam memilih jalan hidup, jika sekali saja jatuh kedalam kegelapan…

Bukan berarti tak bisa keluar dari kegelapan itu, bukan berarti juga tak bisa diselamatkan …

Hanya saja, sebaiknya kau tidak jatuh kedalam kegelapan apalagi kalau sudah dibagian dalam- dalamnya. Oh iya, jangan juga raih cita-cita setinggi langit …

Soalnya kalau jatuh ,ntar sakit lho ! Ok, ini mulai gaje.

Tite Kubo**© Bleach****  
**KitoUsagiBianca**© Kelas 10-F**

**.**

Rate**: K+****  
**Genre**: Supernatural, adventure, friendship (school-life), tragedy.****  
**Warning**: Typo,AU, dll. Warning masih sama aja kayak chapter 1, dan kalau ada apa-apa tetap bisa PM atau Review saya ^^**

**.****  
****Oh iya, di chapter ini saya sedikit meringankan alur cerita (?) abaikan… Btw, tidak ada pairing apapun dalam fic ini…, Balasan Review yang gak login ada di bawah, Hmm terakhir…**

_Happy Reading_**~ !**

**.**

BRAKKK ! Pintu dibuka dengan keras, seperti dibanting tapi dibuka gitulah…

"Selamat pagi !" Teriak Renji dengan penuh semangat. "Pagi" Jawab Shuuhei sambil baca komik. Shuuhei lalu melihat pintu… "Kenapa kau merusak pintunya, Renji !?" Shuuhei kaget setengah hidup melihat pintu yang paku-pakunya lepas semua gegara Renji membukanya.

"Biar aku yang perbaiki," Kata Ishida, meninggalkan peralatan jahitnya dimeja. "Ah, biar aku juga bantu!" Seru Orihime diikuti oleh Chad.

15 menit kemudian, pintu selesai diperbaiki dan Bu guru muda, Isane Kotetsu masuk. Sebenarnya, Isane itu wali kelas 10-F! "Pagi anak-anak! Maaf jadi jarang ketemu begini…," Isane lalu duduk dan membuka laptopnya. Tiba-tiba anak kelas 10-F mendengar suara-suara aneh dari laptop Bu guru Isane.

CKIIITT Pip pop pep Bzzt- Pip pip pip Brak !

"Yahhh kalah deh !" Seru Bu guru Isane frustrasi. "Bu guru seorang _gamers_ kah?" Tanya Renji asal sambil menatap Isane dengan wajah bingung.

"Eh? Eh…. Etto… Sssstt… Kalian harus rahasiakan ini dari para guru ya!" Kata Isane sambil menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Isyarat, murid kelas 10-F harus diam dan menyimpan rahasia ini.

"Ehhh tak kusangka!" Seru Orihime. Yang lain juga pada sweat drop dan kaget.

Isane lalu menutup laptopnya dan berkata. "Oh iya, Bu guru hampir lupa"

Anak-anak memasang wajah penasaran, walaupun berberapanya tampak tidak tertarik. "Anak baru?" Tanya Chad dan Toshiro bersamaan.

"Oi kok lama banget!" Seru suara dari balik pintu kelas. Lalu Bu guru Isane membuka pintu. "Perkenalkan anak-anak, ini anak baru namanya Shirosaki Hichigo" Kata Bu guru Isane dengan santai lalu mempersilahkan Hichigo untuk mengenalkan diri sendiri.

"Nama gue Hichigo Shirosaki dan gue benci para pecundang!" Seru Hichigo lalu melihat sekeliling. Hichigo melihat aura aneh pada Rukia. _Anak itu juga bisa melihat mereka ya?_

Ichigo cuek sedangkan yang lain _sweatdrop._Bu guru Isane lalu mempersilahkan Hichigo duduk di paling belakang, disamping Rukia.

"Oh, salam kenal … Saya Rukia Kuchiki" Kata Rukia seraya memandang Hichigo.

"Salam kenal, anak Indigo… Khekhekhe…" Tawa Hichigo sambil melihat ke samping kirinya.

Rukia sedikit terkejut. "Kau juga anak Indigo?" Tanya Rukia langsung. Hichigo tertawa aneh lagi, "Kau bisa sebut aku cenayang saja."

…..

Lalu pelajaran pun dimulai.

Membosankan seperti biasa.

Ichigo bolos seperti biasa.

Tidak tertarik.

Ichigo seharian bolos, malamnya dia sudah membaca buku dan menghafal setiap jawaban, kata, maupun soal. Akhirnya tiba waktu istirahat, Ichigo merasa lapar. Dia membeli makanan dan minuman sebentar di kantin lalu kembali duduk di tempat yang menurutnya paling tenang dan sepi. Atap sekolah.

Jarang ada anak yang kesini, kalaupun ada pasti juga tidak heboh-heboh amat.

"SIAL !" Umpat Ichigo tiba-tiba. Memukul tembok. Sepertinya dia habis mengingat sesuatu hal yang tidak dia sukainya. "Seandainya aku amnesia…. Sial…" Ujar Ichigo hampir tak kedengaran oleh siapapun. Bisikan yang begitu menggambarkan kepedihan…

Seketika hujan pun turun. Mulai dari rintik-rintik sampai akhirnya mulai kelihatan, Nozomi yang seorang _incarnated merpeople_langsung naik keatap dan memandang langit dengan tersenyum. Nozomi lalu bermain hujan padahal hujan mulai sudah mulai deras.

Saat Nozomi tengah bermain hujan, Nozomi melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Kepala berwarna oranye… Eh!?

"Ichigo!? Sedang hujan loh! Jangan pingsan disini!" Teriak Nozomi, berusaha membopong Ichigo karena Ichigo tak kunjung sadar. Saat Nozomi tak sengaja menyentuh dahi Ichigo, Nozomi merasa… Panas.

"Ichigo demam…" Lirih Nozomi lalu membopong Ichigo ke UKS.

.

.

**UKS**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan.

"Dasar bocah jenius merepotkan, beruntung manusia ikan ini menyelamatkanmu!" Teriak Renji tetapi Ichigo tidak memedulikannya.

"Aku bukan manusia ikan! Aku tadi hanya menikmati hujan, babon bodoh!" Nozomi menendang Renji.

Lalu mereka berdua pun berantem. Di UKS sekarang ada guru UKS, Nemu-_san_, serta Renji, Nozomi dan Ishida yang melihat keadaan Ichigo.

Mungkin kelas 10-F mulai belajar untuk lebih peduli lagi sekarang.

Meskipun akan membutuhkan waktu yang _super duper ultra mega_ lama.

"Kurosaki demam." Kata Nemu. "Dia harus istirahat," Tambahnya lagi. "Tapi sepertinya dia habis mengingat hal yang … Aneh.. Atau ada alasan lain sampai kau tampak depresi?" Tanya Nemu sambil melirik Ichigo yang menutup matanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," Ujar Ichigo sinis.

Nemu diem. Sepertinya itu hal yang tidak boleh diketahui… "Baiklah pelajaran sudah mau mulai, Ichigo kami tinggal ya!" Seru Renji sambil menepuk-nepuk perut Ichigo sampai sakit.

"Tsk, Babon bertato berisik…" Decih Ichigo sambil membalik badannya, membelakangi Nozomi, Ishida, Nemu dan Renji. "Huh, gak ramah" Renji mengangkat alisnya lalu pergi. "Istirahat lah yang cukup!" Kata Nozomi dan Nemu berbarengan. "Semoga cepat sembuh," Tambah Ishida.

* * *

**Pojok Author :**

**Ah, ada apa dengan Ichigo ya? ? ? :/**

**Maaf, Chapter ini agak pendek =w= Hmm. Soalnya spoiler selanjutnya Ishida yang tokoh utama #dor (apa hubungannya?!) Heueheuehue… Lihat saja.**

**Kalau mau menyampaikan sesuatu atau apapun itu bisa Review atau PM saya! Makasih sudah baca sampai sini ~! Saya harap kalian bisa menghargai saya dan saya akan menghargai kalian. ^_^**

**Balasan Review yang nggak login : **

Guest : Makasih udah review! Ini udah dilanjut :D

Yuki : Makasih udah review! Hmm, aku usahain di chapter 4 dia muncul :D Sebenarnya sih pada awalnya saya cuman terima req chara asli doang tapi kalo ada 1-2 OC kupikir nggak apa, berhubung di sekolah Ichigo yang asli (?) pasti ada anak gak dikenal juga (?) #abaikan

rini desu : Terimakasih sudah menyukai cerita saya ^^ hmm, sebenarnya sekarang saya udah bikin sampe chapter 7 tapi kayaknya update nya gabisa cepet banget soalnya mau tes pindah sekolah sama ujian :"v

neko 1412 : Makasih udah review, kemampuan Ichigo cuma jenius doang (meski dia males) manusia dengan IQ diatas 200 itu langka lho :3

**Hmm, Wakatta… Arigatou ! Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! Jaa ne ~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Melihat masa lalu adalah hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

Apalagi masa lalu orang yang menyedihkan.

Rasanya seperti mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tak usah kau ketahui.

Dan masa lalu mereka juga datang secara tiba-tiba dalam benakmu. Membacanya tetapi belum bisa mengendalikan waktunya. Tanpa kau ketahui … Tanpa kau inginkan …

Yang bisa kau harapkan adalah segera melupakannya.

**Bleach is created by Tite Kubo…****  
****Kelas 10-F is created by KitoUsagiBianca…**

**.**

**Rate K+****  
****Genre : Supernatural, friendship ...****  
****Warning : Typo yang gak pernah absen -mungkin- , AU, Gaje, alur kecepetan, Dat Feels, dll ...**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : This is about our friend, Ishida Uryuu.**

**.**

**Happy Reading !**

**.**

Kelas 10-F tahu Ichigo kemarin pingsan dan demam.

"Kurosaki-_kun,_kalau ada masalah apa-apa kau bisa bercerita padaku" Kata Orihime Inoue sambil menatap mata Ichigo dengan yakin.

Yang ditatap cuma garuk leher. "Haha, terima kasih" Kata Ichigo. Momo juga berkata mungkin dia bisa membantu Ichigo mengenai masalahnya.

"Ah… 3 Tahun lalu kita pernah ketemu, Kurosaki Ichigo" Kata Ulquiorra. Ichigo cengo.

"Kau siapa ya?" Tanya Ichigo, tidak kenal siapa manusia didepannya.

Ulquiorra memasang wajah datar. "…."

"Kau duduk dikelas ini dan itu kan meja disampingku… Tapi kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu ya? Ja-jangan-jangan kau _wallflower ?"_ Tanya Ichigo melihat Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra lalu membuka mulutnya, "Saat itu bulan Agustus, musim panas, kau sedang bermain ditaman…." Lanjutnya.

Ichigo bergidik ngeri, mengira Ulquiorra adalah stalker. Momo lalu memberikan Ichigo absen kelas 10-F dan Ichigo melihat nama Ulquiorra Schiffer, nama yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Ichigo. Yang lain juga kaget, kecuali Chad. Sepertinya tidak ada yang pernah menyadari keberadaan Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra Schiffer" Kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Kau bermain ayunan dan saat itu ada yang berniat menculikmu," Ah! Ichigo ingat kejadian itu! Tunggu, darimana dia tahu? Ichigo tak pernah melihat anak ini apalagi menceritakan apapun padanya dan….

Akhirnya Ichigo mendapat suatu kesimpulan dari otak jeniusnya. "Kau … Punya _photo-graphic memory_?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah terkejut.

Hmm, kelas 10-F memang bodoh, saking bodohnya sampai tak bisa menyadari keberadaan Ulquiorra.. Kecuali Chad. Ulquiorra sadar tapi dia diam saja. Dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup karena putih seperti Hichigo. Ichigo lalu berjalan ketempat duduknya…

Ishida selesai menjahit lalu Ia mengibaskan baju buatannya kedepan Ichigo. "Wah jahitan baju baru yang bagus," Puji Ichigo ngasal. Ishida memasukkan hasil jahitannya dalam tas lalu melihat Ichigo yang duduk ditempatnya.

_Karin dan Yuzu ?_

Mata Ishida membulat.

_MASAKI…._

PRAKK!

_Ayah membuatkanmu makanan ~_

Kacamata Ishida terjatuh. Barusan … ?

_Aku melihat masa lalu Kurosaki …_Batin Ishida. Masih buram sih, tidak terlalu jelas tetapi Ishida melihatnya. Ishida semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia dengan tidak sengaja baru saja mengintip masa lalu seseorang yang pahit.

"Ada apa Ishida-kun? Lain kali lebih berhati-hati dong!" Kata Orihime sambil mengambilkan kacamata Ishida. Ishida geleng-geleng kepala lalu berterima kasih karena sudah diambilkan kacamatanya.

Toshiro lalu datang kesamping Ishida. "Kau pasti habis melihat masa lalu Kurosaki," Kata Toshiro tiba-tiba.

Ishida hanya diam. "Bagaimana caranya... Supaya bisa mengendalikannya sepertimu?" Tanya Ishida tanpa menatap Toshiro. Sinar matahari menyinari kacamatanya meski hari ini sedikit mendung.

"Kau hanya butuh terus belajar," Ucap Toshiro, memberitahu Ishida. "Aku juga baru 6 bulan lalu bisa mengendalikannya... Yah, semacam menguasainya begitulah" Lanjut Toshiro. "Kau pasti bisa, hanya perlu bersabar.." Ishida diam, merenungkan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Toshiro.

...

Melihat masa lalu pahit, maupun indah... Tanpa sengaja pasti akan keluar, kalau Ishida menatap atau melihat orang tersebut. Mungkin karena masa lalu mereka yang memancarkan aura kuat... Atau tidak tahulah.

Yang pasti, Ishida berharap Ia bisa cepat mengendalikan penglihatannya terhadap masa lalu seseorang. Atau tidak, penglihatannya akan terus tanpa sengaja menggali dan mengais informasi yang tidak seharusnya Ia tahu.

Makin lama, makin terus terlihat privasi seseorang, seperti saat ini contohnya.

Meninggalnya Ibu Ichigo.

Ishida tahu, karena penglihatannya itu, dia jadi tahu Ichigo pingsan dan demam karena apa. Karena ingatan itu. Menjelaskan semuanya, Ichigo depresi saat itu, dia sedang _stress_.

Kau tahu? Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain ingatan bahagia disaat suram... Atau sebaliknya, Ingatan suram disaat bahagia.

Apalagi Ishida.

Yang hampir setiap hari melihat masa lalu teman-temannya.

Dan _the worst case is_, Kelas selain kelas 10-F itu tidak ada yang tahu tentang kemampuan Ishida. Bahkan mungkin ada anak kelas 10-F yang tidak tahu kemampuan Ishida.

Kenapa itu adalah kasus terburuk? Karena mana mau masa lalu mereka diintip -meski secara tidak sengaja- oleh orang yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal? Ishida sebenarnya jaga jarak.

Dia jaga jarak dengan orang-orang. Ishida takut terluka...

...

Setelah belajar banyak, walaupun Ishida hanya fokus menjahit diam-diam… Akhirnya! Saatnya mereka semua pulang sekolah! Walaupun dalam hati mereka merdeka, tetap saja anak-anak kelas 10-F pura-pura cuek, gurunya tersenyum dengan senang mengira mereka belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Padahal nggak.

Waktunya pulang, Ishida menghampiri Ichigo. "Kurosaki, aku mau bicara sebentar,"

Karena Ichigo mengira Ishida mau nembak, Ichigo langsung menghindar, "Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo, masih _calm._

"Boleh nggak pulang bareng? Rumah kita kan satu arah" Kata Ishida lagi.

Ok, Ichigo benar-benar mengira Ishida adalah homo, meski memang homo sapiens, Ichigo lalu mulai membayangkan Ishida suka menjahit dirumah dan suka memasak karena mau menjadi istri yang baik. Gak pake ba-bi-bu lagi, Ichigo langsung lari tapi Ishida menahannya!

"Dengar ya, mungkin ini memang terlihat maho tapi aku mau bicara tentang ibu kamu!" Seru Ishida dan Ichigo lalu mengingat sesuatu. Ishida bisa melihat masa lalu bukan?

"Tau nggak? Meski kamu di anugerahi kemampuan hebat seperti itu tapi jangan intip masa lalu orang sembarangan dong! " Ichigo menepis tangan Ishida, Ishida terpaksa mengejarnya.

Sebenarnya hati Ishida sangat sakit karena Ichigo menyindirnya secara frontal seperti itu.

Tapi Ishida tetap mengejar Ichigo.

Ada sesuatu yang harus Ishida pastikan.

Tuhan memberika kemampuan ini pasti ada alasannya!

Ishida bahkan sudah membantu berberapa detektif, setiap pulang sekolah pasti Ishida harus ke kantor polisi untuk menyelesaikan kasus.

Kalau Ishida bisa bantu detektif, masa' teman kelasnya saja dia tidak bisa bantu?

"Kenapa kau masih mengikuti!?" Tanya Ichigo mulai marah, kesal, dan kawan-kawan (?).

"Karena ini adalah ingatanmu yang hilang!.. Yah, sepertinya sih begitu" Jawab Ishida lalu membenarkan kacamatanya yang terkena cahaya matahari senja.

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku sudah tau, aku ingat semuanya. Aku hanya….. Sepertinya belum bisa menerima kematian ibuku, tapi aku tahu ibuku sudah meninggal, sekarang aku mau pulang jangan kau ganggu lagi," Ichigo lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum hambar.

Ah sial~ Ishida tahu betul perasaan Ichigo, dan sekarang Ishida tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa cerita apapun padaku kalau kau mau," Kata Ishida lalu, sementara Ichigo mulai jauh berjalan. Ishida menutup mulutnya, astaga apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu!?

"Heh," Ichigo menyeringai, "Meskipun itu terlihat menjijikkan, tetapi mungkin aku bisa cerita padamu sekali kali." Ichigo lalu diam sejenak. "Hmm.. Mungkin, kalau kau ingin mengingatkan sesuatu padaku tentang masa laluku juga boleh sih,"

Ishida langsung merasa lega. "Be-benar? B-Baiklah, Kurosaki…" Ishida lalu berjalan disamping Ichigo dan belok ke kiri, arah rumahnya.

* * *

**POJOK AUTHOR :**

**OHYEAHHH :v Chapter 3 finish :v gommenasai maaf sumimasen sorry kalo gaje :v dan maaf banget baru update ini gegara telkomsel yang melarang! grhaaa~~!  
Silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya tentang Rukia :v**

**Balasan review : **

**Yuki : **Iya ini udah lajut . thanks~!

**15 Hendrik Widyawati : **Maaf .. emangnya gak boleh ya? habis saya rasa terlalu kaku... TT^TT tapi makasih udah repiu .

**Neko 1412 : **Iya... Begitulah :"3 makasih udah review!


End file.
